1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye gear, more particularly to an eye gear having quick-release frame coupling blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pair of eyeglasses 1 includes a frame 12, a pair of lenses 11 mounted onto the frame 12, a pair of bows 13 respectively mounted on outer ends of the frame 12, and a pair of screws 14 respectively securing the bows 13 onto the frame 12.
Ergonomics in eye gear design has increasingly become an important buying consideration for some consumers in recent years. It is therefore desirable to provide an ergonomic design for eye gear in which the eye gear is equipped with quick release bows. That is, the bows 13 can be secured to the frame without using screws.